Hidden Treasure
by KatiKat
Summary: It should´ve been just a little favor and suddenly Heero and Duo are in big troubles :D shounen-ai, 1+2, Xdressing
1. Hidden Treasure prologue

**Hidden Treasure - prologue  
**  
  
By KatiKat  
  
  
"Okay, Heero, lets see if I got this right, ´kay?"  
  
Duo, the only son of Lord Maxwell, was waving his arms nervously as he paced around the sleeping chamber of his best friend Odin Lowe Jr. whom everybody called Heero because of his incredible similarity to the ancient hero of Sanq.  
  
"Your dear lord father summoned you to the capital city, right?"  
  
Heero, who was silently sitting in the comfortable armchair, nodded. He was watching his childhood friend pace around - four steps from the window to the door, turn, four steps from the door to the window and again - and was starting to get dizzy.  
  
"And he ordered you to bring your bride with - the one you have told him about - what, four months ago?"  
  
Heero nodded again.  
  
"And of course you *don't* have said bride ´cause you were lying through your teeth when you told him about her, right?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"And now you need somebody who would play the part of the bride so that you could fool your father, and get him to leave you alone with all his marriage plans, right?"  
  
Heero fidgeted in the chair but nodded.  
  
"And now you want ME to play the part of your bride??"  
  
"Well... yeah," Heero answered. Listening to Duo summarizing his plan... well, he had to admit that it sounded crazy.  
  
Duo stopped, facing Heero, then leaned a little bit forward and put his hands on his hips. "Are you NUTS?!"  
  
"Uhh, you know..."  
  
Duo interrupted Heero. "If you haven't noticed that I'm a GUY after *17* years then there is something really wrong with you!"  
  
"Uhh, I know you are a guy, Duo, but..."  
  
"But WHAT?" Duo shouted in annoyance. "This plan is crazy. But if you really want to do it - although I don't think you will be able to fool your father - then find some GIRL who would be willing to do it!"  
  
"Yeah? Like whom?" Heero looked at Duo with curiosity in his eyes.  
  
Duo looked at the ceiling and thought about it for a couple of seconds. "For example, Hilde!" he said with triumph in his voice.  
  
Heero lifted his eyebrows. "Hilde? Don't get me wrong Duo, I really like your sister. But the thought of kissing her gives me the creeps."  
  
Well, Duo had to admit that he couldn't imagine Heero kissing Hilde either. Okay, he couldn't imagine anybody kissing Hilde. She was such a tomboy.  
  
Duo sighed. "Okay, not Hilde. But why ME?" he whined.  
  
"You are my best friend, Duo. I can tell you everything and I know you can keep secrets for people. I know I can count on you." Heero really meant it. He knew Duo, his whole life and couldn't even imagine being without him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm your best friend. And that's how you pay me back - by sticking me in WOMEN´S clothes!" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
This time it was Heero who sighed. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "Look, if I don't appear with a potential wife in tow, my father won't wait a minute to couple me with that Peacecraft Blondie who's been after me since we were 5."  
  
"But it would be a great political move!"  
  
Heero stood abruptly. "I don't want my marriage to be a political move. I want to marry someone out of love!"  
  
Duo sighed, and moving over to the window, he leant against the window frame. "You could marry her and still go ´out´. Look at King Trieze and Count Milliardo. Trieze is married to Une, Milliardo to Noin and they are still lovers - and everybody knows it. The worst kept secret in the kingdom!"  
  
Heero frowned. "But I don't want that. I want to be faithful to my wife."  
  
They were both silent for a couple of minutes. It was Duo who broke the silence. There was resignation in his voice.  
  
"Okay, should I do it - and there IS a big IF - don't you think your father would like you to marry immediately?"  
  
Hope spread over Heero's suddenly brightened features. "No, no. He won't be there that long. He has to move with the army to the North. I'm sure he just wants to see my future wife!"  
  
"And how do you want to explain my sudden disappearance should you find your one and only?" 

Heero came closer and caught Duo's hand in his. "I will think of something should the time come. I just want to wait till the Peacecraft harpy is married off." Seeing Duo's hesitance he continued. "Would you do it for me? Please, Duo. I'm really desperate here!"  
  
Yeah, THAT was obvious. Duo couldn't remember the last time when Heero was begging - hell, asking for something! He felt something melt inside him. He really didn't want to see his best friend married to that girl. He wouldn't be happy with her. He didn't know how he knew it, but he was convinced of that.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay. I'll do it," he gave in. "But should you get me in trouble..."  
  
The smile that lit up Heero's face threatened to split his face in two. "No trouble, I promise."  
  
"Famous last words," Duo mumbled.  
  
He didn't know how right he was.  
  


TBC


	2. Hidden Treasure part 1

**Hidden Treasure - part 1  
**  
By KatiKat  
  
  


They were travelling for approximately two hours when Heero finally noticed. He gave Duo a sidelong glance and had trouble containing his smile. Duo was squirming and fidgeting in his saddle, scratching all the reachable spots on his body.  
  
"Duo, what are you doing?" he asked, his voice completely steady.  
  
Duo's head shot up and he gave Heero a startled look that quickly turned into one of annoyance. "I think I'm allergic to women's clothes," Duo muttered. Seeing Heero´s eyebrows raise, he explained. "Everything itches."  
  
Heero´s white stallion -called Wing because of his speed- trotted over to Duo's black mare, Shinigami. Duo gave her this name because of her devious characteristic to attack people – everyone besides him and Heero. Heero reached over and caught Duo's scratching hand in his.  
  
"Stop it, Duo. You will either tear the dress or fall from the horse. Shini is starting to get nervous because of you."  
  
Duo huffed and pouted while folding his arms across his chest. "I feel like an idiot, I look like an idiot and I even ride like an idiot." He pointed disgustingly to the special saddle he was riding in.  
  


"Duo, you are supposed to be a woman. And women use special designed saddles to ride," Heero explained patiently.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm not stupid, I know that. But I can't ride like this all the way to the capital city. No way. I'm getting cramps in my legs."  
  
Heero sighed. He turned Wing and moved with the stallion to Duo's other side so that Duo was now with his back and right side to him.  
  
Duo frowned and looked over his shoulder. "What are you doing, Heero?" There was suspicion in his voice.  
  
Heero reached over and gripped Duo tightly around his waist and shoulders pulling him over to Wing so that they were now riding on the same horse together.  
  
Duo squeaked in panic as he was lifted from the saddle and seated securely in front of his best friend. Instinctively, he hugged Heero tightly around his waist to steady himself.  
  
"Damn it, Lowe, what do you think you are doing?" Duo bellowed, meeting Heero´s amused eyes with his own angry ones.  
  
The group of soldiers Heero´s father sent to accompany them laughed. Catcalls reached their ears and Duo turned red.  
  
"You are crazy, Heero. And I'm crazy too. How could I let myself be talked into this? I had to be totally out of myself when I agreed to do it. Totally whacko..." Duo mumbled to himself again and again his eyes fixed on the green bushes that grew on both sides of the dust road they were travelling on.  
  
Heero´s lips curved with a small smile. He couldn't help himself. Duo was cute while pouting and talking to himself. He looked down as his best friend who was snuggled comfortably against his chest and... really looked at him for the first time since they have known each other. And what he saw stunned him totally.  
  
Duo was beautiful. His long chestnut hair was being held up by a beautifully carved gold clasp leaving his long neck bare. Few locks escaped the clasp and framed the beautiful face with delicate features, unforgettable big violet eyes, long thin nose and pouty lips. The black and violet travel dress with comfortable wide shirt and long wide sleeves were hugging his narrow waist and the bunch of material where usually women's breast were was making a bulge of its own, masking the flatness of Duo's chest. But still - under the mask of an incredibly attractive woman he could still see his best friend. And that was what startled him the most - he wasn't attracted to the woman whose role Duo played. He was attracted to the boy who was hiding behind it.  
  


The first spark of desire started to burn in his guts. Holding Duo securely in his arms, feeling his arms around his waist, his face pressed into Heero´s shoulder, lips only a breath away from his neck... For a simple act of friendship, it was getting quite intimate.  
  


He bit his lip to hold back the moan, as he felt Duo's butt grind against his crotch. Oh, god!  
  
Heero was starting to realize, that this plan was really *really* crazy...  
  
Oh, god...  
  
Tbc  
  



	3. Hidden Treasure part 2

**Hidden Treasure - part 2**  
  
  
By KatiKat  
  
  
  
To escape the soldiers' snickering and Heero's highly amused look, Duo decided to take a nap. Settling down more comfortably - which unfortunately brought him even closer to Heero - he yawned, closed his eyes and sighed. He decided to dream about something wonderful - like wearing his trousers again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero looked down at his peacefully slumbering 'bride'. Duo had his head laid on Heero's chest, arms hugging him loosely around his waist - and he was drooling on his black shirt. Heero had to smile. Duo looked cute. Heero tucked his cloak closely around Duo, not wanting him to get chilled. Hugging him tightly, he smiled as Duo sighed happily and rubbed his cheek against his chest. He lightly caressed Duo's right cheek and glared at the snickering soldiers. He made a 'hush' sound to silence them. He didn't want Duo to wake up. He smiled broadly - his 'bride' needed 'her' beauty sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo was still sleeping when they reached the mighty walls of Oz, the capital city of Sanq Kingdom. The city was fascinating - high buildings, wide streets, merchants everywhere. And lots of people. Nobody actually gave them a second glance as they were walking their horses slowly through the masses - everyone was used to seeing much bigger troupes than Heero's.  
  
When they arrived at Odin Lowe's house, the gate was open - the messenger Heero sent ahead had obviously arrived. He stopped the horse in front of the marble stairs leading into the house. As the rocking movement stopped, Duo began to stir. Opening his eyes slowly, he didn't immediately recognize where he actually was. Remembering everything, he straightened quickly, almost falling from the horse.  
  
"Easy, Duo," Heero tried to calm him down, catching him before he could take a header off the horse's back.  
  
Duo looked around, curiosity once again getting the better of him. "Where are we?"  
  
"In Oz. This is my father's house."  
  
Duo looked at the impressive home of General Odin Lowe, the first soldier of the kingdom. Then the words finally registered with him. "We're in the city? Why didn't you wake me up, Heero? I wanted to see it."  
  
Heero jumped from the horse and turned to help Duo down. Catching him around his waist, he helped him slide down. For a couple of seconds it seemed as if Duo's legs were made of butter, but catching the mischievous glimpse in Heero's eyes, he leaned into him and whispered: "Take me in your arms and carry me over the threshold like a bride and I promise you, you will spend your wedding night as an eunuch!"  
  
The corners of Heero's mouth twitched but he managed to contain his smile. Straightening Duo's dress, he stepped away and seeing that Duo's legs were behaving once again he offered Duo his arm. "Milady." He just couldn't help to tease Duo.  
  
Duo gave him a murderous look but laid his arm on his. "I will get you for that, Heero!" he mumbled under his breath. Together they walked up the steps and entered the big house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The hall was as impressive as the façade. Mosaics on the floor, paintings and expensive tapestries on the walls. The one who had decorated this house had taste. Across the big hall laid an even bigger room where the Master received his guests. On both sides of the hall, there were long stairways leading to the second floor.  
  
And from the stairway on the right came the shout: "Master Odin."  
  
Both Heero and Duo turned to the right, and saw an elderly man rushing down the stairs at breakneck speed and stumbling on the last step, he almost fell face down in front of them.  
  
Heero raised his eyebrow. "Howard?" He'd known his father's housekeeper his whole life. He had always been a little... weird.  
  
"I'm sorry that I wasn't there to welcome you to your father's house, Milord, but there is so much to do before everything is ready and your father gave me so little time when he told you were coming in the morning and I tried to rush the servants but..."  
  
"Howard, I understand. It's okay." He looked around. "And where is my father?"  
  
Howard straightened. "Your father has been invited to the castle. The king needed his advice. I should have given you this note as soon as you arrived." Hunting for the sheet of paper through all his pockets he finally found with a triumphal 'ahhah' and handed it over to Heero.  
  
Heero let go of Duo's hand and open the note. "Dear Son, I will try to get back as soon as possible. Until then make yourself at home. I can't wait to meet your bride. Gen. Odin Lowe."  
  
Heero nodded and looked at Howard. "Howard, this is my bride, Duette Maxwell," he introduced Duo to the housekeeper.  
  
The old man finally seemed to notice the person standing next to his Master and stared. If it weren't rude - and the housekeeper always tried to behave like a gentleman - the man would be salivating. His jaw hit the floor and he just stared.  
  
Duo blushed and coughed self-consciously. Offering Howard his hand he smiled. "Howard."  
  
The man gripped the hand and kissed it, making Duo blush even more. There was so much puppy love in Howard's eyes that Heero almost laughed. It looked like Duo had just gained his first admirer - the dozen soldiers outside not counting.  
  
"Milady, it's my pleasure and honour to welcome you into this house." It seemed as if Howard's voice finally returned.  
  
"Heero!" The voice coming from the main room across the hall startled everybody.  
  
Heero looked over at the young man with golden hair and beautiful sea blue eyes dressed in light clothes in blue and green colours coming out of the room. "Quatre!" He smiled. He hadn't seen his friend for a long time.  
  
Duo blushed and tried to hide behind Heero. Oh god, was he embarrassed. He forgot that he would have to meet their friends in this... dress - he had trouble even think about that word without shuddering.  
  
Howard almost hit himself on the forehead. "Excuse my forgetfulness. Your father invited Lord Quatre to wait for you to keep you company until he could come back from the castle."  
  
Quatre smiled and shook his friend's hand. "Your father told me you were bringing your bride with you. I was thinking 'no way, not Heero', but I was obviously wrong." He looked at Heero's "bride". "Milady, it's a pleasure to..." he stopped in mid-bow and looked at the longhaired beauty with shock. "Du-"  
  
"This is Duette, my future wife, Quatre," Heero interrupted and when Quatre looked at him he warned him with his glare to keep his mouth shut.  
  
Quatre looked back at Duo and raised his eyebrows. "Well. uhm. nice to meet you, *Duette*." He stressed Duo's false name to warn them that he *will* ask a lot of questions later.  
  
There was a big bang, and the sound of breaking glass coming out from somewhere behind the stairway on the right. Howard rolled his eyes. "You can't find competent people these days. Excuse me, Master, Milord. Milady." There was a slight pause before when he kept staring at the beautiful lady in the hall before he rushed away muttering something about dumb servants.  
  
Quatre raised his eyebrows. "Could you explain this *now*?" He pointed at Duo who was once again scratching.  
  
Duo glared at Heero when he caught his scratching hand in his without looking away from their friend. Then he turned to Quatre with a beaming smile. "Quatre, long time no see."  
  
"Obviously. It looks like you have turned into a woman in the meantime, huh?" Quatre couldn't keep the sarcasm from his statement.  
  
Duo blushed again. He seemed to be doing that pretty often today. "It was not *my* idea, ya know?" He glared at his best friend again. "Ask the tactician about his plans."  
  
Heero frowned at Duo and turned back to Quatre. "Short version - father wanted to see my bride, I didn't have one, I asked Duo to play the part, he agreed, we are here."  
  
Quatre's eyebrows still didn't creep down. "Huh? That's crazy, Heero! And you agreed to that?" He turned to Duo.  
  
Duo shrugged. "Don't look at me like that. I'm pleading temporary insanity." He looked at Heero. "See? I told ya they would recognize me as a boy."  
  
"They didn't recognize you as a boy. Quatre recognized you as Duo."  
  
Now it was Duo's time to lift his eyebrows. "And you want to tell me that as Duette, I'm not a boy?"  
  
With an incredible patience you would have with the old and crazy folks, Heero explained: "No, but Quatre recognized you because he had known you from before. My father has never met you, so this problem is solved."  
  
"Yes, but what about the other guys?" Duo objected. "Trowa and Wufei, huh?"  
  
"I'm sure that Quatre will not say anything, neither would Trowa OR Wufei!"  
  
The sound of hooves from the courtyard broke the glaring match between the two best friends, as they turned to see who was coming.  
  
"Oh, speaking about Trowa and Wufei. I think that's them. They promised to come and welcome your... uh, bride." Quatre's voice faltered a bit on the last word.  
  
Hearing Wufei's name, Duo jumped as if shot. "Heero, Wufei can't see me like this. I would never live it down. Not after all the things I have done to him during the years. He will take revenge on me now." He gripped Heero's arm tightly and shook him. "You have to do something!"  
  
Heero raised one eyebrow. "And *what* do you suppose I should do about it?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "I don't know. Kill me and bury my body somewhere where he won't find me."  
  
The sound of quick steps echoed through the hall, as the two young men walked up the stairs and entered the hall. In a desperate attempt to avoid his destiny, Duo turned his back to the main door.  
  
"Heero!" called the exotic looking man with a short ponytail, his companion only nodding to everybody. "Looks like you really did it. You have really found yourself a bride." Stopping just a step behind Duo he asked: "Will you introduce us?"  
  
Duo froze and his eyes grew large. 'Oh god, what did I get myself into?'  
  
Tbc


	4. Hidden Treasure part 3

**Hidden Treasure - part 3**  
  
By KatiKat  
  
  
  


Duo looked at Heero, begging him with his eyes to do something. To help him avoid this embarrassment.  
  
"Will you introduce us to your bride already?" Wufei asked, bending forward just a little, laying his hands on his hips and raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Do it and I will physically harm you, Lowe," Duo hissed, but Heero decided to ignore it. He laid an arm around Duo's shoulders and turned him around so that he was now facing Wufei.  
  
"This is my future wife, Duette."  
  
Duo shrunk back a little and closed his eyes. Oh, the horror!  
  
Wufei leaned even closer with the intention of taking the lady's hand in his to kiss it, when something stopped him. He frowned, looked even closer, straightened and leaned forward again. Then it hit him and his eyes opened wide as his jaw hit the floor.  
  
He stood like that for a long while and so Duo - hearing the unusual silence - peeked at him from underneath his unruly bangs. If anyone else would have been the centre of Wufei's attention, he would laugh seeing his comical grimace. But since it was him, he shut his eyes even tighter and prepared himself for the explosion that would come.  
  
And came it did.  
  
"Maxwell?" Wufei shrieked and Duo jumped. "What are you doing here dressed like a... like a... WOMAN?!" he shrieked again, almost deafening his friends in the process.  
  
Heero glared at him. "You can yell a little louder. I don't think they heard you on the other side of the country!"  
  
Wufei paid no attention to him, his eyes fixed on Duo. "Is this another one of your jokes to embarrass me, Maxwell?"  
  
"Not all strange things Duo does have anything to do with you, Chang," Heero answered calmly, wincing slightly as Duo elbowed him hard in his ribs at the word 'strange'.  
  
"No? Well, what about the time when King Father honoured my clan with his visit and Duo was there as a guest too - unfortunately. He put a lizard in my pants!!!"  
  
Duo just had to snicker remembering the scene: Wufei jumping around on one foot with his hand in his pants while trying to shake the damn lizard out - in front of the whole clan AND King Father. He would never forget that scene. He thought their eyes would fall out of their heads.  
  
"Chang, that was years ago," Heero tried to reason with him.  
  
"Yeah? And what about this spring, when Meiran visited my clan. He-" pointing at Duo, "- got me drunk and then he left me buck naked with a pink bow tied around my..." his voice faltered, "... private parts, sleeping on her threshold!" At this point Wufei seemed to be out of himself.  
  
"But she liked the bow," Duo objected in a small voice.  
  
Wufei just glared at him.  
  
Trowa and Quatre, who were now standing close to each other, were following this conversation with great interest. They preferred to stay safely out of it, but nobody could deny, it WAS interesting. They looked at each other. They didn't know Meiran liked that bow thingy.  
  
"Well, sorry to disappoint you, Chang, but this time it's really not about you," Heero said calmly, his arm still draped around his "bride's" shoulders.  
  
Wufei raised one eyebrow. "Convince me!"  
  
"Duo is playing the part of my bride. I needed one and he was the only one suitable to do it."  
  
Wufei's eyes grew large and his jaw hit the floor once again. "You mean he... he´s yours... and that you..." He seemed to be unable to finish one sentence.  
  
But then he cracked up and started to laugh. It begun with a small chuckle but soon grew to a jaw-cracking, stomach-aching laughter. He bent at his waist, as if holding his insides from spilling out and laughed so hard tears began to stream down his face.  
  
Now it was Duo's time to frown. He crossed his arms on his chest and was tapping his foot. "Hey, what's so funny, Wu?"  
  
But that brought another wave of laughter. "Maxwell... a woman... in a dress..."  
  
Duo's frown deepened, and he turned to Heero to tell him he should do something about this laughing idiot before someone experienced physical harm. But instead of finding help, he saw Heero... smirk? Heero was laughing at him? Yep, the corners of his lips were turned up!  
  
And Duo had had enough. He had been embarrassed enough today. Without even a conscious thought, he swung his right fist and hit Heero directly in his jaw, sending him to the ground. He landed with a "umpf" and looking shocked, he massaged his quickly swelling jaw.  
  
Wufei stopped laughing, and his eyes once again threatened to pop out of his head as they kept switching between the fallen Heero and surprised looking Duo.  
  
And as if it wasn't enough, a strong voice echoed from behind them: "Well, looks like your bride has fire in her veins, son."  
  
Everybody turned to the main door where nobody else but Heero's father stood.  
  
And Wufei - hearing his comment - started to laugh again.  
  
  
TBC.


	5. Hidden Treasure part 4

**Hidden Treasure - part 4**  
  
By KatiKat  
  
  


  
"Looks like your bride has fire in her blood, my son," Odin Lowe Sr. said with delight.  
  
Wufei started to laugh again. He bent down, hitting his thigh with his fist as he wailed in laughter.  
  
Odin Lowe looked at him confused. "Is your friend all right, Odin?"  
  
Heero, who finally managed to get up from the floor where he landed after Duo punched him, and dusting his clothes, he moved closer to Wufei.  
  
"I don't know, father. I think he may be sick," he said in a matter of fact voice.  
  
"Really? I hope it's not contagious."  
  
"I'm sure it's not," Heero said calmly while he covertly kicked Wufei hard in his shin.  
  
Wufei yelped in pain and massaging his aching leg, he glared at Heero, who was suddenly looking all innocent. "That was unnecessary," he hissed through tightly clenched teeth.  
  
When Wufei's laughter came to a sudden stop, it finally registered with Duo that he should be playing a "bride". He remembered the advice his sister gave him while they attacked their mother's wardrobe:  
  
"As a woman, you have to bow in front of everybody. The higher his position is the lower you have to bow. And you have to stay in that position until the person you are greeting tells you you may stand."  
  
Duo didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. He wasn't sure if Hilde hadn't been making fun of him back then. But he had to admit that *she* was a woman and she *had* been taught how to behave - that she never followed the rules she had been taught was another thing.   
  
So spreading his skirt with his hands, he bent his knees and bowed deep. He waited in that posture for what seemed like an eternity before Odin Lowe came closer to him to offer Duo his hand and help him to stand. Duo thanked every deity that was watching over him - a couple of seconds longer and his legs would have given out. How do women do that?  
  
Duo stood up, but even when he straightened to his fullest height, he still didn't even reach Odin Lowe's chin. He really hated being small!  
  
"Beautiful. You really know how to choose a future bride, son," he praised Heero. "And she has temperament!"  
  
Duo blushed.  
  
Heero raised his eyebrows. "Uhm, father, didn't you want me to marry Relena? And you can't say *she* has temperament. She is as bland as soup without salt!"  
  
Odin waved his hand. "Forget about Relena. You obviously had better luck than me."  
  
Odin was staring at Duo and the "bride" was starting to feel more and more uncomfortable. Why was he looking at him like that?  
  
Heero *definitely* felt uncomfortable. His father was ogling his "bride" and he was almost salivating. Yeah, Duo was beautiful, but Heero's father should realize he was too *old* to even think about a girl... uhm, boy... whatever, like Duo. Common - he was 36! A grandpa!  
  
Heero moved closer to his one and only, and took her... his... whatever, hand out of his father's. "Do you mind?" he asked, frowning at Odin.  
  
It seemed as if that broke the spell that was holding Odin frozen to the spot. He coughed a little to hide his embarrassment, and clasped his hands together behind his back.  
  
"So, would you mind introducing us, son?"  
  
"Father this is Duette Maxwell, my fiancée," Heero said and glared at Wufei who started to snicker again.  
  


Taking a hold of Duo's hand again - rather eagerly as Heero noticed - he kissed it. "It's my honour and pleasure to meet you, milady."  
  
Duo blushed again. Oh god, he really hated his fair skin. "And it's my honour and pleasure to finally meet the father of my fiancé," he answered, speaking in a slightly feminine tone.  
  
Odin seemed to be mesmerized by Duo's voice, and was staring at the braided boy holding his hand in his - again! Heero took hold of Duo's hand and pulled it out of his father's grasp - again! This was getting old.  
  
Odin coughed again and moved a step away from the couple, obviously realizing he was embarrassing himself. Then something caught up with him. "Maxwell?" he asked. "Like the Arch Bishop Maxwell? The head of the Church of Sanq?"  
  
Duo froze hearing his father's name and title. Please, don't tell me my father is here, he begged in his mind. "Yes, he is an uncle of mine," he explained quickly. Oh god, he was getting deeper and deeper in trouble.  
  
Odin moved to Heero, suddenly full of new energy and clapped his son on the back. "That's fantastic, son. I always wanted to unite our families. You will win great prestige in the Kingdom when you marry into the Arch Bishop's family! I'm so proud of you, boy!"  
  
Oh god, Duo moaned, deeper and deeper. He looked at Heero as his hand tightened around Duo's. Heero had this "everything will be okay" look, but he didn't look as sure of himself as he did just a couple of minutes ago. Heero, I will strangle you with my own braid, Duo thought as he gripped Heero's hand so tightly that his knuckles went white. Heero's only reaction was a little wince.  
  
"I'm sure the Arch Bishop will even be ready to wed you himself!"  
  
"What!?" both Heero and Duo exclaimed in shock.  
  
Odin didn't seem to be fazed by their surprise. "I thought it would be fantastic if you would marry here in the Capital city under the patronage of the King himself!"  
  
Duo felt suddenly ill. Nonononono, this isn't happening.  
  
"Oh, speaking about the King-" he took out his pocket watch, "-we should hurry. The party is starting in just a couple of hours and we have to refresh and dress ourselves properly."  
  
"Party? What party?" was the only thing Heero was able to get out of his mouth. This wasn't going the way he hoped it would.  
  
Odin laughed, obviously very satisfied with himself. "I told the King that you are bringing your future wife with you and he was eager to meet her. So he decided to throw a party for you. Isn't that very generous of him?" He headed to the stairway on the left, without noticing that Duo's legs gave up on him and the only thing that held him upright was Heero's arms around his shoulders. "Howard prepared the Golden Room for our guest. You can send for a maid to help your   
bride. I will see you in a couple of hours, children." With that, he disappeared into one of the dark corridors.  
  
When Duo was able to stand on his own, Heero let him go and stepped away from him, fearing that another punch would land on his already tender face. The others were standing a couple of steps away, watching them silently, expectance in the air.  
  
When Duo didn't move or speak for a long moment, and was just blankly staring at the black and white tiles on the floor, Heero opened his mouth to tell him something.  
  
"Not! A! Word!" Duo hissed, still not moving.  
  
Heero coughed self-consciously. "Duo, I promise you..."  
  
He was again interrupted by Duo. "Don't! Say! That! I! Don't! Want! To! Hear! That!"  
  
"Duo..." Heero tried to object.  
  
This time Duo spun around. "You and your ideas, Lowe!" He was poking Heero in his chest. "Even *I* don't have such dumb plans as you!" Wufei snickered but froze when Duo looked at him furiously. "You should really REALLY think of SOMETHING because I have no intention of actually marrying you! My father, Heero! My father will see me like this! He will disinherit me!"  
  
Heero swallowed nervously. Okay, it didn't go the way he wanted it. "I will figure something out, I promise!"  
  
Duo didn't answer. He just bent down, tucked up his long skirt, and headed to the stairway where Odin disappeared just a couple of minutes ago. "Show me my room before I do something very unlady-like!" he warned.  
  
Heero sighed. This really REALLY didn't go well. Instead of trying to argue with Duo, he followed him up the stairs.  
  
Quatre moved closer to Trowa. "I wonder if this house will survive this engagement," he said quietly and Trowa nodded in agreement.  
  
Wufei started to laugh again. He was having the time of his life!  
  


  
TBC


	6. Hidden Treasure part 5

**Hidden Treasure - part 5  
**  
By KatiKat  
  
  
  
Heero showed Duo his room, but before he could step over the threshold, Duo slipped by him and closed the door behind him with a vicious bang. Heero was able to jump back at the last second. Otherwise, he would now have sported a broken nose or he would've been able carry his teeth in his pocket.  
  
He leaned closer to the door and listened to Duo fuming and stomping around the room, kicking and throwing everything that found itself in his path. Heero decided that it wouldn't be wise to disturb Duo's... uhm... rest right now. So he knocked lightly at the thick wooden door. "Duo? If you need something I have the room just next to you to the right, okay?" Nothing. "Duo?" he asked when Duo didn't answer.  
  
"Whatever, Lowe!" came the angry growl from the outside of the room, and Heero chose retreat as the best tactic. For now.  
  
He shuffled wearily to the door of his own room, opened it, shuffled inside, closed it behind himself, shuffled over to the bed, and plopped backwards so that he was lying on his back counting the cracks in the ceiling bemusedly. When had all of his plans gone to hell? Okay, looking back he had to admit that his plans *were* a little bit... uhm... shortsighted? Well, that and dumb, nuts, crazy. How he had ever come up with an idea like that, he would never understand. And now he  
had to find a way out of it. For Duo. He had pulled him into this, so he would have to get him out of it. Before his father - his conservative "visit the temple every Friday" father - saw him impersonating the bride of the General's son.  
  
And if these problems weren't be enough, there was always this damn attraction he now felt towards his best friend. The hot feeling that burned in his veins every time he was close enough to touch the other boy. And of course Duo seemed to be totally unaffected.  
  
Heero groaned. By Shinigami, how did he manage to get himself in a mess like this?  
  
There was a knock at the door. The hope that it could be Duo flared up in him but when the door opened after he had called for the person to step in, it was only the servants carrying a big wooden bathtub. They sat it down in front of the burning fireplace and then dozens of buckets full of hot water were brought in and poured into the waiting tub.  
  
Heero sat up, watching them without actually being interested in what they were doing. But when the last servant prepared to leave the room he called him back. "What about my bride?"  
  
"We brought her a tub and hot water, but she refused the help of our maidens with undressing and bathing," the servant answered politely.  
  
No wonder, Heero thought sarcastically. Nodding to the servant, he let him go and got up from the bed. He started to undress and when the short white underpants were the only thing he had on, there was another knock on the door. This time it sounded rather reluctant. Heero rolled his eyes and sighed. Couldn't they leave him alone for just a couple of minutes?  
  
"What is it?" he called impatiently.  
  
The door opened just a little and Duo peeked in. "Heero? Can I come in?" he asked. He sounded somehow... embarrassed? Well, the previous rage was gone. Thank god, thought Heero. My jaw cannot  withstand another punch like that.  
  
"Of course, come in, come in," Heero invited his bride in, trying not to sound too eager.  
  
Duo slipped into the room and closed the door behind him quickly. He was still wearing the travel dress, although his hair was down already. He was twisting his hands in front of him, looking nervous.  
  
Heero stepped closer to his friend and touched one of the strands that framed  Duo's heart shaped face. He was beautiful. Heero sighed internally and blushed, suddenly feeling his body react to his friend's proximity. Duo looked up at him with his big violet eyes and Heero was lost...  
  
Feeling the most private parts of his body swell with desire kicked him back into reality, coughing to hide his embarrassment he backed away from his friend and snatched away the bath robe that had been conveniently laid out on one of the chairs. "What's wrong, Duo?" he asked pulling the robe on quickly, hiding the bulge in the front of his pants.  
  
Duo frowned, confused by his friend's actions, but then he remembered why he had come here. "Well, uhm... I need your help," he admitted rather reluctantly.  
  
"Of course I will help you. With whatever you need," Heero assured him, totally convinced about being able to solve any problems plaguing his "bride".  
  
Duo sighed with relief. "Great! Then maybe you will be able to untie these?" he asked – disgust clearly evident in his voice - and turned away from him lifting his hair up with one of his hand and pointing at the tightly knotted laces in the back of his dress.  
  
Heero swallowed watching the elegant curve of Duo's neck and the porcelain skin of his shoulders displayed in front of him. His member was now so hard that not even the bathrobe was able to hide it anymore. And now he should actually undress Duo? The object of his desire?  
  
Oh god, what had he gotten himself into?  
  
  
TBC


End file.
